Puella Magi Miku Magica
by mariolink101
Summary: Just starting a switching characters story man already starting so many storys here.
1. Prologue

**Man too much ideas so little time well this is a PMMM & Vocaloids crossover well lets start with the characters and the prologue enjoy**

Characters

Main characters 

miku as Modoka

Rin as Sayaka

Neru as Kyoko

Gumi as Homara

SF-A2 miki as mami

Kyuuby as... well Kyuuby lol

side characters

Teto as Hitomi

Len as kyousuke

Kaito as Modoka's dad

Meiko as Modoka's mum

Miku Jr (Younger verson of Miku hope you don't mind me turning him into a girl) as Modoka's sister

Luka as Modoka's teacher

Prolouge Miku's dream

In an unknown place the walls, the floor everything has a chess pattan you know that old game, any way there was no one but one girl she has a yellow uniform with a bow on her back and a black skirt, She has long blue hair tied up in two long ponytail that reached down to her legs.

She walked up the stairs and gone through a door. When the door opened she saw something terrifing her own city in ruins skycrapers in the air and she was standed on top of a tree.

Then she saw another girl but she is really injered she have short green hair and eyes, she wore a different uniform witha green collore and a darker green tie, she also have a some sort of a shield.

"This is awful." The girl. "Miku would you like to change destiny." A voice said. "Huh who said that, how do you know my name?" Miku said.

"Down here." the voice said, when Miku looked down she saw a cute little bunny or a cat or a... never mind. "Would you change your destiny and save this world Miku." he said. "Are you for real." Miku said.

"Of coures all you need to do is make a contract with me and become a magicle voca." He said.

end of prolouge.

**Hope you like it fave, follow and review**


	2. Chapter 1 I saw her in my dream

Chapter 1 Transfer student

*Beep beep beep beep* "Huh." Miku woke up by her alarm and looked around her room. It has blue walls and a blue carpet, there was a desk next to her bed filled with Miku's home work that is not yet completed.

*Sigh* "It was just a dream." Miku sighed in relief that her city is not in ruins.

Miku is in the bathroom with her Mama Meiko she has short brown hair with red eyes, she is wearing a red suit ready for work.

"Hmm which should I wear?" Miku said as she is choosing which hair band one had a square shape with a red strip and the other with a yellow stripe.

"This one." Meiko said as pointed at the one with a red stripe. "Mama just because you always wear red does not mean I have to" Miku said.

"Miku that hurt." Meiko said. "You know I was joking of course I'll wear them." Miku said. "That's my girl." Meiko said.

"Come on Miku you will be late." Papa Kaito said. He has short blue hair and eyes, he is wearing a blue jacket with a white apron with ice cream on it.

"Okay papa bye." Miku said as she ran out still tieing her hair. While running to school Miku saw her two friends.

Her best friend Rin Kagamine she has short Blond hair with a white bow and have Blue eyes. She has been friends with Miku ever since they were children. She may be hyper but also have a sweet and a brave heart.

Her other friend Teto, she has red hair tied with two ponytails look like drills. She is hyper like Rin but have a shy side and she is rich.

"MIKU YOUR LATE DON'T LET ME GET MY RODE ROLLER AGAIN!" Rin said just joking... I hope. Then Rin noticed my hair bands. She smiled

"Miku trying to get the boys like your old mama." Rin said. "Wa-wait is no-not like that." Miku said all blushed. "Uh guys schools starting." Teto said. "OH C***!" Rin shouted.

When they were chatting in class Luka there teacher came. She has long pink and blue eyes, she wore the usual staff uniform. "Class take this by heart." Luka said as she hale in and shouted.

"GIRLS NEVER DATE A GUY WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOUR SINGING AND YOU BOYS NEVER JUDGE A GIRL BY HER VOICE!"

"Guess she gone back with Gakapo." Rin whisper to Miku. "Guess so." Miku whisper back.

"Oh and we got a new transfer student." Luka said wather calm. *WHAIT! Shouldn't that have come first.* The whole class thought. "Come in Gumi." Luka said.

"Hello my name is Gumi nice to meet you." Gumi said quietly but still make herself noticeable. *Gasp thats the girl I saw in my dream* Miku thought.

Gumi scanned the classroom and spotted Miku and locked on her. "Hey Miku is it just me or is that chick staring at us." Rin said. "No Rin is not just you." Miku said.

Later a whole bunce swarmed around Gumi asking her random questions. "Wow she is popular." Teto said.

Then Gumi stood up and said. "I'm I maybe more nerves then I thought, I need to get to the nurses office." Gumi said. "Let me help you." One of the girls said.

"No need I go get the health rept." Gumi said as she walked up to Miku. "You are the health representative for this classroom correct." Gumi asked Miku.

"Oh yes I am."

Later Miku and Gumi headed to the nurses office even though Miku was propose to lead the way, it looks like Gumi is instead. After Miku have been trying to strike up a conservation Gumi spoke up when they are along.

"Miku do you value the life you have now, to all your family and friends."

"Uh um well of course I do I value them alot you know." Miku said. "If what say that is true then don't ever bother changing it, or else all you hold dear will be lost." Gumi said as she walked away.

Later in the cafe.

"Pfffft HAHAHA YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT MIKU!" Rin shouted in laughter everybody in the cafe started staring. *Why did I even told her.* Miku thought "Your overeating again Rin." Teto said embarrassed.

"Hee hee yea sorry, anyway this person that has been in a hospital for one year and a half but still good with sports, requestions .ect. but little did we know Gumi acts like she and Miku met before the wonder's of the universe." Rin said.

"Urrm Rin what are you talking about your not making sence again." Miku said. "Oh is time already sorry guy's I have classes to go too." Teto said. "How much classes do you go too 10 or something boy you have it rough." Rin said.

"I better head home mama Meiko wouldn't be happy me being late." Miku said.

"Hey Miku like to go to the CD shop before you head back." Rin whisper to Miku. "Is it for Len." Miku said with a grin. "Not so loud Miku!" Rin said. "Your the only one shouting." Miku said still grinning.

Later at an unknown place.

It was dark even with some light bulbs was there but it was still dark. There was a little creature running he has long bunny ears but also have cat ears on top. He has red beady eyes with a... well a smile that never changes shape.

He was running away from a girl but it was dark so we can't see her clearly. The girl really injured the creature and said. "You out of places to run prepare youself." She said. "Save me." He said.

Meanwhile at the CD shop Miku was listening to World is Mine. *Save me Miku.* A voice said in Miku's head. "Huh who said that." Miku said. *Hurry Miku save me.* The voice said as Miku headed the back door of the shop. "Huh Miku." Rin said while listerning to Trick and Treat.

"Hello is anyone here." Miku said as she walked in a dark corridor. "Save me Miku." The voice said again. Miku gone past a door on top of the stairs

*Why is this giving me deja vu .* Miku thought as she walked down the path. *Click, CLASH, BANG.* The piece of the roof broke and a creature fell down landed on Miku which she landed on her butt.

"OW! Huh oh your badly injured." Miku said. *Wait have I seen him some where before.* Miku thought.

"STAY AWAY FROM THING!" The voice behind the shadows. She walked forward and refill herself. "Gumi-chan what are you doing." Miku said.

"Miku you have nothing to do with this." Gumi said. "Gumi-chan." Before Miku said another word white smoke blowing at them it was Rin using a fire extinguisher. "Step away from Mado... I mean Miku." Rin said almost broken the forth wall. "RIN!" Miku shouted.

Then Rin threw the fire extinguisher at Gumi. "OW! Was that really necessary!" Gumi shouted. "YES!" Rin said as they ran away from Gumi.

"Man what is with that chick she isn't just a anime lover but way beyond it." Rin said. Then she notice the little creature Miku is holding.

"Oh Miku where did you get this." Rin said. "I just found him apparently he was calling to me." Miku said. "So wait, HE CAN TALK!" Rin shouted. "Huh hey Where are we going Miku." Rin said just notice the place is weird like weird a then usual. "I shraw I came this way. *GASP!* um Rin what are those." Miku said pointing at a white puff ball with a moustaches.

"Miku I am a little freaked out here." Rin said shaking. "You and me both." Miku said also shaking.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG, BOOOOOOM* The two girls were shocked on what just happend. "You two were in a tight pickle but is all right now." It was another girl she has long red hair and eyes and wore a hat with a flower on her side and on it a ruby. (Could you help me with the details for Mami's clothes.)

"Uh who are you." Miku said. "Wait hold it." Girl said as she shorten the last moustache puff ball and the room went back to normal. "Okay now that is done." She said as she transformed into a normal girl with a same umiform Miku and Rin have.

"My name is Safatwo miki I'm a third year at Mitakihara School and thank you for saving my friend Kyuuby." Miki said. *Whoa she transformed... or rather transform back.* Rin thought.

"No we should thank you for saving us." Miku said. "So wait Kyuuby you think these two." Miki said. "Yep hey Miku, Rin I have a favour to ask." Kyuuby said.

"What?" Miku said. "Wait me too." Rin said. "How about you two make a contract with me and become a magical Voca." Kyuuby asks.

Chapter 1 end.

So what do you guys think I think I done pretty well see you at the next chapter of Puell Magi Miku Magica


	3. Chapter 2 Magical Voca & wishes

Chapter 2

Magical voca & Wishes 

The next morning the alarm once again woke Miku up. "It seems I am getting many weird dreams." Miku said as she thought that yesterday's events was just a dream. "Hya Miku." Kyuuby said inside a bunch of toys in Miku's bed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" *BANG!* Miku screamed as she hit Kyuuby with her toy in shape of a leek . "AHH! I'm so sorry." Miku quickly appolatice.

In the bathroom Miku and her mother Meiko brushed their teeth. "Hey Miku why were you so late last night I thought I told you to come back after school." Meiko said.

"Yea sorry me and Rin stop by at shampy's place." Miku said *Thank goodness she isn't angry about it sigh.* Miku thought in relief. *On another note I guess nobody can see Kyuuby heehee he looks so cute when he is sleeping when I am alone I will draw stuff on him heehee* Miku Thought cheerfully watching Kyuuby sleeping in a bucket of hot water.

"Hey mum just out of curiosity if a creature came to you and say that they can grant you any wish anything at all what would you do?" Miku said.

"..."

"Miku I think you should stop watching those anime's, spatially that Haruhi show." Meiko said. "Mum." Miku said in frustration.

Flash back

"here's my apartment, I live alone so make yourself comfy." Miki said as Miku, Rin and Kyuuby entered the apartment. *Wait is she really a high schooler how did she get all this.* Miku and Rin thought as they looked around. There were lots of stuff but I am just going to say Miki has a triangle table.

After everyone sat down Miki told them what the meaning of a magical voca and the contract Kyuuby wants them to make, and in exchange they can get one full wish. "This is a soul gem." Miki said showing a golden box with a ruby inside.

"Oh shiny." Miku and Rin said. "This gem is a source of my magic and helps me defeat the witches." Miki said. "So what is a witch you have to fight?" Rin said.

"Here's an example a magical voca brings hope to all then a witch is a complete opposite." Kyuuby said. "Before, you two encountered these creatures in a strange place called a labyrinth, that is a witches barria." Miki said.

"So you have to fight them?" Miku said. "Yes I stake my life to it so I advice you two to give this contract some series thought." Miki said.

"Is there others like you?" Miku said. "Oh yea like that transfer student Gumi I think her name is." Rin said. "Yes I got a glimpse of her I could tell that she is a powerful, most powerful Magical Voca I've seen." Miki said.

"Wait why was she going after Miku?" Rin said. "She was really going after me she probely don't want any more people turning into Magical Voca." Kyuuby said.

"Guess she don't want people that could kick her ass." Rin said jockenly. "Actully I think that was part of on what she is thinking. There isn't a rule say that all us Magical Voca are allies." Miki said.

Rin was surprised that she got it right. "You see their is a certen reward that there have been many clashes to obtain that reward." Miki said. "So If I were to guess, I say after Kyuuby contacted with Miku. She whould decide she won't like competition that whould lead her into a disadvantage." Miki said.

"..." Their was strong silince.

"Did that make the decision harder, Hey I have a idea how about you two come witch hunting with me think of it as a shadowing days in college." Miki said.

"Really." Miku and Rin said at the same time.

Flash back end

Miku gone to school and met up with Rin and Teto on the way. "Sorry I'm late." Miku said. "HELO MI- *GASP!*" Rin shouted and stop as she saw Kyuuby on Miku's shoulder.

"_What is he- or she- whatever he is here._" Rin whispered. *_Don't worry only we can see him* _Miku thought to Rin.

"_Oh... Wait how did you say that with out." _Rin said. *Oh right I forgot to tell you we can exchange thought.* Miku thought. *WHOA! you mean we already have some kind of mystical magic.* Rin thought

*No sorry this is just my power at work.* Kyuuby thought.

"Um why are you two just standing there looking at each other." Teto said after a minute silence (To her any way.)

"WHAA TETO!" Miku & Rin shouted completely forgot of Teto's presence.

*Gasp* "You mean you two can know what your talking about in just a couple on seconds of silence, is this forbidden love." Teto said totally got the wrong idea.

"WHA- WHAT! N- no Teto you got it all wrong." Miku said tries to clear up this misunderstanding.

But it was to let Teto totally ran off.

"Oh boy Miku." Rin said. "This is your problem too Rin!" Miku shouted.

"Is this what you two do every morning." Kyuuby said. "NO!" both Miku & Rin said.

Later Miku & Rin tried to tell Teto that we are not in love or some thing.

After School Miku, Rin & Kyuuby were in the roof. "Found out what you want to wish for." Rin asked. "No you." Miku asked.

"Not a single wish come to mind. A wish so good to get that we stake our lives for it." Rin said. "Actually it is pretty rare most girls make up there mind right there and now." Kyuuby said.

"Well I guess we are just fools ha." Rin said. "Yo- you think so." Miku said. "Yep just couple of fools." Miku said.

"I would like to have a word." Gumi said as she entered the roof. "You again are you going to do where we left of." Rin said. "No that is not my goal any more and besides I am already to late. Oh and by the way thanks for throwing that extinguisher at me I had that headache for a week." Gumi said.

"Um your welcome I guess." Rin said. "Miku that warning I gave you is it still with you." Gumi said. "Huh um ya." Miku said.

Gumi smiled a little bit and said. "Good don't forget it so you won't regret it later. I just hope that was not wasted." Gumi said. As Gumi turned and about to walk away Miku said.

"Um, Gumi when you turned into a magical voca what did you wish for?"

There was silence for a sec then Gumi just run of. "Geeze whats her problem.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I decided that I won't be doing that first witch battle just because I did this chapter for a while now.

Or maybe I am just being lazy.

bye.


End file.
